Prosciutto
|-|Prosciutto= |-|The Grateful Dead= Summary Prosciutto (プロシュート;Puroshūto) is a minor antagonist featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He's an assassin from La Squadra Esecuzioni and a mentor figure for Pesci. Together they confronted Team Bucciarati inside a high-speed train to Florence. He is the stand user of The Grateful Dead. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. 8-C with The Grateful Dead Name: Prosciutto Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Fratellone/Big Brother (By Pesci. Could refer to his superior position in the mafia), Stand User, Assassin, Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). The Grateful Dead has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation (The Grateful Dead accelerates the aging of others at different speeds depending on their body temperature, doing little to no effect on fresh targets. Due to this, the effort a target produces is enough to make the aging effect go faster on it. The change is both mental and physical. The aging is faster on direct contact, and Prosciutto can use it on himself. The effects will be active as long as The Grateful Dead is summoned) and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level (Harmed an old Bruno Buccellati with a kick). Building level with The Grateful Dead (Blocked a blow from Sticky Fingers with its arm), Age Manipulation ignores durability Speed: Athletic Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with The Grateful Dead (Slower but comparable to Sticky Fingers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class with The Grateful Dead Durability: Athlete level (While mortally wounded, survived falling from a train moving at 150 kilometers for hours). Building level with The Grateful Dead (Could take regular blows from Sticky Fingers) Stamina: High. Continued using his ability after having been mortally wounded Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with The Grateful Dead's Age Manipulation (It's "sufficient to affect entire train") Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Momentarily used Mista's gun Intelligence: Gifted. Prosciutto is a serious person and an efficient assassin who deducted that the Boss helped Buccellati's team to pass undetected in the train as well as how they were using a dimensional trick to hide in it Weaknesses: The ageing effect in general stops & reverses if Prosciutto takes enough damage, a target can do the same with his own ageing if he gets refreshed. Already refreshed targets receive little to none of the effects unless it's done on contact. The ageing effect consumes the most part of his stamina. Gallery The Grateful Dead stats.jpg Prosciutto-JoJo.png The_Grateful_Dead's_aging_effect_on_contact.gif Prosciutto's_aging_effect_on_himself.gif Others Notable Victories: Alessi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Alessi's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Cioccolata and Secco (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Cioccolata & Secco's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, both teams had two hours of preparation, Prosciutto was teaming up with Pesci) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Age Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users